


Querido

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Epistolary, Español | Spanish, Gift Fic, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Las cartas entre James "Bucky" Barnes del regimiento de infantería 107 y una tal "Evie"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Querido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowFeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowFeather/gifts).



> Un regalo para mi futura esposa santiaguina <3  
> Este fic está inspirado en las cartas que parejas homosexuales reales solían enviarse durante la guerra en los años 40, en serio estas cartas eran tan dulces como también eran tristes y audaces. Algunas usaban nombres y géneros falsos, otras eran más descaradas pero todas estaban llenas de amor.
> 
> Como advertencia quiero poner que Bucky se refiere a sí mismo como maricón dos veces, esto no es un reflejo de cómo yo veo o hablo de la comunidad LGBTQ+ sino un mero intento de poner más en contexto la homofobia internalizada que personajes como Steve o Bucky podrían tener arraigada desde su crianza.

Bucky no está seguro de la fecha cuando uno de sus compañeros en las barracas llega con un saco lleno de cartas y una es para él.

Sus compañeros por supuesto le silban y se ríen cuando ven que el sobre está firmado por una tal “Honey” pero el soldado trata de no darles mucha información cuando le preguntan sobre la dulzura que se tenía escondida allá en Nueva York.

Estas son las barracas de una guerra sangrienta, no los callejones oscuros de su barrio pobre donde nadie les pregunta a él ni a Steve porqué solo hay una cama en su pequeño departamento arrendado o porqué Bucky no termina de asentarse con alguna de las maravillosas chicas con las que siempre está saliendo de cita en cita.

—Es rubia y pequeña, —comenta apenas, solo para apaciguar a sus compañeros en armas—, una busca pleitos que no sabe cuándo rendirse.

Los chicos lo dejan en paz después de eso, aunque sea solo para burlarse de Johnny, uno de los más jóvenes en su batallón quien todos los meses sin falta recibe un paquete de galletas caseras de su abuela.

Su carta es corta, decorada solo con la linda letra de Steve, esa que usa para firmar sus dibujos y sus cuadros.

* * *

_Querido Buck_

_No me gusta hablarte de esta forma, antes hablábamos desde que despertábamos en la mañana hasta que nos volvíamos a dormir._

_Antes eras todo mío y no tenía que esperar semanas para saber algo de ti._

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que estés bien, que no estés herido, que nadie haya muerto en tu batallón, pero por sobre todo que sigas con vida._

_Si mueres por ahí ¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿Quién me dirá que mi Bucky está muerto? Yo no soy tu esposa, Buck. Si te las arreglas para morir solo en el campo de batalla solo me dejaras en la oscuridad esperando una respuesta que jamás llegará._

_Dime algo, lo que sea._

_Porque te extraño._

_Honey_

_21 de abril de 1942._

_New York_

* * *

Bucky lee la carta dos, tres y cuatro veces más y de todas formas no se encuentra satisfecho. Estas palabras, esta carta firmada por Honey es todo lo que tiene y todo lo que tendrá por semanas o tal vez un mes entero por parte de Steve.

El rubio tiene razón, aun cuando esta es su única forma de comunicación, las cartas apestan.

El soldado está tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos oscuros que solo se da cuenta de la presencia de uno de sus compañeros detrás de él cuando escucha un silbido en su oreja. —Tu chica es posesiva, —masculla, Freddy, un ex campesino del sur de Iowa, alto, un poco gordo, de ojos azules y cabello castaño—, antes eras solo mío —susurra el ojiazul— que no daría por tener una chica así esperándome en casa.

Bucky gruñe desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Steve no escribió nada incriminador, ni una sola palabra que pudiera insinuar a su verdadero género, desde lejos, esta es solo una carta de una chica con quien vive pero que aún no es su esposa.

Algo escandaloso para algunos, por supuesto. Pero nada como saber que uno de sus compañeros de barracas es un maricón.

—Tal vez si te metieras en tus asuntos tendrías una chica así —reniega Bucky con sarna.

—Wow, está bien —Se defiende Freddy levantando sus manos frente a su pecho en un gesto apaciguador— No te molestes, solo quería saber cómo era tu chica.

Bucky no le responde, solo gruñe un poco más antes de buscar papel y lápiz para poder responderle a Stevie en la solitaria esquina de su cama.

* * *

_Querida, Evie_

_Te extraño._

_Extraño la sensación de tu espalda bajo mis manos cuando te guiaba por las calles de noche en nuestras “citas”, extraño el olor a oleo en nuestro departamento._

_Incluso extraño los moretones de las veces que nos peleábamos con los abusivos del barrio._

_Hablaré con mis superiores, les pediré que escriban de vuelta a nuestra dirección si me ocurre algo, cualquier cosa._

_Puede que no seas mi esposa, pero siempre has sido más importante que eso. Yo no tengo a nadie más, Evie. Ni padres ni hermanos, solo a ti, y siempre ha sido así._

_Lamento no poder prometerte mi vida, lamento no poder asegurarte que saldré vivo de esta._

_Quiero decirte que por ti haría lo imposible, pero esto no es nuestro pequeño barrio, esto es la guerra, y cada día muere alguien más._

_Me temo que no soy lo suficientemente importante en los planes de Dios, cielo. Así que solo puedo prometerte que haré todo lo posible para volver a casa._

_Por ti seré un cobarde las veces que sean necesarias._

_Siempre tuyo:_

_Buck_

_17 de mayo de 1943_

* * *

Su siguiente carta llega a Francia, en una pequeña villa ahora desierta en donde su batallón llegó a ayudar a sus aliados en la guerra.

Johnny está muerto, pero sus galletas llegaron de todas maneras, por el desajuste de la fecha de muerte.

Bucky no ya no es capaz de contar la cantidad de personas, hombres buenos seguramente, que ha tenido que matar por su país y cuando se va a dormir en las noches puede oír llantos desesperados que podrían ser suyos o de uno de sus compañeros, pero en realidad, nadie está seguro.

Los que sobreviven son los cobardes. Bucky no mentía cuando se lo dijo a Steve. Los que matan, los que muerden y patalean por unos segundos más de vida.

Los chicos aun le silban y se burlan cuando recibe su carta, pero el moreno no tiene la energía para darles en el gusto y reír con ellos.

El sobre es un poco más grande, esta vez firmado por Evie. Cuando Bucky abre la carta, inmediatamente una pequeña petunia roja y ya reseca cae de sus confines, junto a ella, dentro del sobre Bucky saca una carta otra vez escrita con dulzura.

* * *

_Querido, Buck_

_Las petunias quieren decir “temo, pero espero”, imagino que sabes lo que quiero decir, y aun si eres lo suficientemente obtuso para no entender, espero que aprecies ese pedacito de hogar que te estoy enviando. Tengo las mismas petunias en un jarrón viejo adornando nuestra mesa, ahora mismo mientras escribo esto._

_Quiero pensar que no estamos tan lejos._

_¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? ¿Te molestarías conmigo si te dijera que acá las cosas están tan aburridas como siempre?_

_Quiero estar ahí contigo, como antes. Tú y yo contra el resto del mundo._

_Pero soy débil, soy débil y no puedo estar contigo cuando más lo necesitas así que se un cobarde, Buck. Aférrate a la vida con uñas y dientes y no pares hasta tu último aliento._

_Tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos de una forma u otra y si mueres antes de que te encuentre jamás te lo perdonare._

_Tu vida no le pertenece a Dios, Buck. No le pertenece a los Nazis ni a América._

_Tu vida es mía._

Evie

02 de junio de 1943

Nueva York

* * *

Bucky llora esa noche, sus manos aferrándose a la flor ya muerta y sus lágrimas manchando el papel amarillento de la carta.

Aun con su espalda dada a sus compañeros, Bucky está seguro de que ellos son capaces de distinguir su respiración errática y la forma en que sus hombros se mueven espasmódicamente por la fuerza de sus sollozos.

Pero nadie dice nada.

Esa noche se pueden oír los llantos desesperados de un hombre, pero nadie es capaz de distinguir su procedencia.

* * *

_Querida Evie_

_Creo que jamás te he dicho que te amo. No de esta forma._

_Creo que te he abrasado y besado más que a nadie, hemos compartido la misma cama por más de diez años y no he sido capaz de ver a una mujer como te veo a ti desde el día en que entraste a mi vida._

_Pero nunca te he dicho que te amo._

_Te lo diré ahora en caso de que jamás vuelva a tener la oportunidad. Si por alguna razón, fallo en volver a casa con el alma que me prestaste tan amablemente para que fuera capaz de luchar por mi país, entonces quiero morir sin arrepentimientos._

_Te amo, ~~Steve~~_

_Evie._

_Tuyo siempre, Buck_

_18 de julio de 1943_

* * *

Bucky recibe la última carta a finales de octubre, después de más de un mes y medio sin respuestas y la ansiedad matándolo por dentro.

Tal vez alguien alcanzó a leer el nombre de Steve que él tan estúpidamente escribió sin darse cuenta, de seguro nadie se tomaría la molestia de llevarle su correspondencia a un par de maricas cuando hay tantos héroes esperando cartas de sus esposas abandonadas solas en sus casas matrimoniales.

Bucky no los culparía. Steve sí, pero no Bucky.

Tal vez Steve no quería leer su ridícula confesión de amor, tal vez el rubio jamás ha estado interesado en los sentimientos agobiantes que han plagado el corazón del soldado desde la primera vez que vio a Steve pelear con chicos tres veces más grandes que él.

Bucky no puede dejar de pensar en las abrumadoras posibilidades y en la idea de perder el único medio de contacto con Steve y su escasa cordura.

Así que cuando el mensajero le entrega una carta de Evie, el moreno suspira audiblemente. Lleno de alivio hasta que lee las pocas palabras que Steve tiene para él.

* * *

_Querido, Bucky_

_No puedo esperar más._

_Espero que nos encontremos pronto en las líneas de batalla._

_Siempre tuyo, Steve_

_23 de septiembre de 1943_

_Nueva York_

* * *

Bucky no comprende, no hay forma en que alguien haya sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para permitir que Steve se enliste en el ejército. No hay forma en que Steve haya conseguido por fin seguirlo a este infierno en vida a pesar de sus obvios obstáculos.

No puede ser.

El moreno trata de responder, sus manos temblando con horror y rabia, sostienen a penas el lápiz y el papel.

* * *

_Steve_

_No te atrevas, pequeño pedazo de mierda obstinada_

_Bucky_

_30 de octubre de 1943_

_Italia_

* * *

Al día siguiente, los fusileros de la línea 107 del regimiento son llamadas a las líneas fronterizas de Austria.

**Author's Note:**

> Besos!


End file.
